


[Podfic] Scooping Up The Field Mice

by miss_marina95



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bunnies, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: Brendon was fairly certain Ryan had liked Belle when he'd first gotten her for Brendon, but he was starting to worry that the shine had worn off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scooping Up The Field Mice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scooping Up The Field Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53987) by arsenicjade. 



> Originally posted [here](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/6749.html) on my livejournal! Another one of the birthday podfics that were repodded with reena_jenkins.
> 
> This story is sort of a sequel to The One Where Brendon Does Not Turn Into A Bunny, which I podficced [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1753503).

coverartist: miss_marina95

Length: 00:07:02

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bBandom%5d%20Scooping%20up%20the%20Field%20Mice.mp3) or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bBandom%5d%20Scooping%20up%20the%20Field%20Mice.m4b)

Also available [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/scooping-up-field-mice-0) on the audiofic archive! (Much love to the awesome archivers) 

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
